


Guardian Angel

by Trans_Sam1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awkward Cas, Bus, Cas helps out, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipples, One Shot, Sensitive Nipples, Short One Shot, Tumblr, art major, art major Cas, awkard castiel, bus rides, cas has sensitive nip nops, dean nicknames cas, everything is grossly normal, i mean nipples, mention of Gabriel and a five foot gummy worm, no one died, not that important but still there, sam not taking care of baby, uni cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sam1/pseuds/Trans_Sam1
Summary: This fic is based off the Tumblr post originally made by nightofthslivingdeadpostsociety, "I was standing on the bus back from uni and the driver suddenly braked really hard and this girl like flew across the bus and I somehow caught her and without thinking I said 'I think you just fell for me' and I shit you not the entire bus applauded me."In this fic Cas is going to be the guy chilling and Dean is going to be the one that flew across the bus, maybe because Sam sucks at taking care of baby and Cas MIGHT have sensitive nips due to a request.





	

Now Castiel didn't take the bus, at all. Gabriel normally picked him up but apparently the sweet tooth junky had other plans... With a five foot long gummy worm he bought off of ebay. Castiel didn't want to intrude on that love fest so he decided to take the road less traveled by himself and take the bus home from uni. He always looked forward to a bit of time off from school because of his demanding classes.

He was an art major but took socialism and physiology to keep him on his toes. He was exhausted but happy to be taking a break. Which is why he was sitting in a seat, not comfortable at all and painfully awkward.

He took a deep breath, looking around nervously. He didn't know why but the bus kept him on edge. He had also forgotten how the material in his shirt had effected him, rubbing against his sensitive nipples, causing him to pull the material away inconspicuously every so often, knowing they were probably turning a shade of red. He cursed himself for not making sure he was completely comfortable with the material before he left but he was in a hurry, wanting to be early for this interesting ride.

He bit his lip, blue eyes flickering around as he studied the people around him. There was an older woman, a 'cat lady'. He could tell by how she was knitting tiny sweaters that wouldn't fit a human baby and the amount of fur clinging to her clothes. No judgement, he had a few grey hairs stuck to him from his cat, Carlos. He didn't choose the name, Gabriel picking it and it was the only name the fur ball would answer to.

He continued his people watching, a couple men whispering, both looking around nervously and twitching. Drug deal? His suspicions were confirmed when they tried to sneakily exchange money and a baggy of white powder. He shook his head and continued.

He saw a couple people who looked normal enough, head phones in, reading a book. He took a couple deep breaths as he scans the front. He saw a man that caught his eye, who was talking to a bigger man, who he was sitting with. The taller one was looking a little guilty. Castiel couldn't help but appreciate the broad shoulders. He also couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Sammy, I told you to make sure Baby had gas. But no, you were too busy picking up some girl." 

'Sammy' the younger, bigger one with shoulder length, majestic hair glared at him, still looking guilty. "Jess isn't 'some girl'! I'm sorry I forgot to fill the car up. Taking the bus isn't that bad, Dean."

'Dean' just huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from him. Castiel wondered what their relationship was... brothers? Friends? Roommates? Who knows. 

He turned away from them, looking around some more as he tried to pass the time. He could read his book... but he could miss his stop. He sighs, turning to look out the window. He was lucky no one had stopped and sat with him. He didn't know if he could handle more human interaction than what was already happening.

Suddenly, Castiel was jerked, bus breaking suddenly. And suddenly, he had a lap full of man. Castiel's arms were around his fit body, having automatically caught him. He blurted the first words that came to his mind...

"I think you just fell for me."

Castiel couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks when the ENTIRE, even the bus driver, applauded him. Castiel looked down at the man still in his lap. His breath hitched at how beautiful he was.

His lips were perfect, Cupid's bow and plump. He had the prettiest green eyes Castiel has ever seen paired with thick eyelashes. His flushed cheeks were painted with freckles which Castiel found endearing. He realized this was the man talking to the taller one he had previously over heard.

Once the bus quieted down and all eyes were mostly off of them, the man in Castiel's lap cleared his throat. "Um... Hey... sorry to drop in unannounced."

Castiel floundered for a second, easily man handling the man to sit next to him, bitting his lap as the motion caused his nipples to rub painfully and pleasuring against his shirt. He cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate comment. It slipped out. My apologies." 

'Dean' shook his head no, a smile hinting at his lips. "No man, that was hilarious. I should be the one apologizing! I straight up gave you a lap dance."

Castiel blushed even more, not able to stop himself from picturing this man, maybe in some panties while giving Castiel a private lap dance. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "It wasn't your fault..." He mumbles awkwardly. 

'Dean' decides to take pity on him, holding out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you..." He paused, seemingly expecting a name.

Castiel cleared his throat, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, feeling sparks when their hands touched. "C-Castiel Novak..." He stutters out swallowing thickly. 

Dean grins, not letting go of his hand. "It's nice to have the name of my guardian angel... Thanks, Cas."

Castiel was a little shocked at the nickname but couldn't help but smile, finding this man interesting and endearing. He relaxed slowly and surprisingly didn't even mind that their talking caused him to miss his stop.


End file.
